The Dark Lair
The Dark Lair is a major location in "The Dark Orb" and is the headquarters for The Apprentice and The Dark Orb team. The Dark Lair is where Tinfoilbot is normally taken to under captivity by The Apprentice, along where The Apprentice houses all of his potions. Throughout most of the Dark Orb series, Tin was taken to the lair while he was captured and during "The Apprentice's revenge 2 - Evil Zombies army", the lair became the site of a boss battle between Squeaky the Dragon on the roof to defeat the player, made by The Apprentice. The aftermath resulted in the player's escape. = History In "The Apprentices Revenge", The apprentice kidnapped Tinfoilbot and took him to the Dark Lair and attempted to make him drink a potion that would kill him. Once the player got passed the lair guarded by zombies, Apprentices good brother gave the player a key that opened the door to the rest of the lair. Getting past all the traps and entering the last room, Apprentice makes himself bigger to stop the player, but is just climbed over. the Tinfoilbot fan community enters the lair and cheers the player on as he rescues Tin. In "The end of the Dark Orb -Evil Micko's Attack", the lair is seen briefly in the beginning and near the end of the game, where the Apprentice proclaims that despite the difficulty of his other traps, his latest would be so horrifying, that the player would be too scared to attempt to get through it. Near the end of the game, the villains are inside the lair, worrying that the player is about to escape with tin, while the Apprentice hopes the the scary shortcut will stop them, which it doesn't. In "Tinfoilbot's Crazy adventure!!", the villains find out about Vodgreen trying to take Apprentices job at capturing Tin inside the lair, and venture out to stop him. In "The Apprentices Revenge 2 - Evil Zombies army", Apprentice's zombies and their zombie king are all gathering at the Dark Lair, where Apprentice is at. The player makes his way into the lair and onto the roof, where the Apprentice announces that it was his whole plan to lead them onto said roof, having a clone of himself fool the player long enough so Apprentice would have them where he wanted them, and unleashed his "ultimate creation" Squeaky the Dragon, after them. The player just easily and simply climbed over Squeaky without much effort however. In "Dark Orb 8 Chinatown!!!", Tin is captured by Evil Spider, Evil Micko, and their new member, Emptyness, and is taken to Chinatown. The villains head back to meet with Apprentice in the Dark Lair once again to tell them that they succeeded with their plan and Tin will never escape Chinatown, to Apprentices amusement. He tells them to not let him escape, and just then, Emptyness sees the player heading into Chinatown to find Tin. Evil Spider, Evil Micko, and Emptyness meet back in the lair later to discuss their recent failures in stopping the player with their traps, and Evil Micko decides to put a giant Cauldron up as a trap to kill the player. After the cauldron idea backfires, killing Evil Micko, Evil Spider and Emptyness head back to the lair again to discuss how to avenge Evil Micko's death against the player. In "Vodgreens World 2", while the Dark Orb team is in their lair, the Apprentice discovers that Evil Micko's death was caused by Vodgreen tossing a Evil Micko voodoo doll off the platform he was on, that caused Evil Micko to repeat the same action, jumping off the platform he was on and into the boiling hot cauldron, which lead to his death. Infuriated, Apprentice and his team go to find and finish off Vodgreen. In All-Star Orb In All-Star Orb 1: the Dark Orb, Tin is captured by Apprentice and his team again, and is taken to the lair, surrounded by many traps and zombies, all passed by the player. Halfway through, while still hiding out in their lair, Apprentice is infuriated, due to their recent failures, and asks Evil Micko for a new plan. Evil Micko then whispers to Apprentice about his idea to improving Squeaky the Dragon for "Round 2". Apprentice, delighted about this, accepts the idea, and begins modifications immediately, and shows off his work to the player when they arrive to his lair. The modifications, despite buffing Squeaky's durability and giving Squeaky fire breath, Squeaky not only gets defeated by nearly the same exact method (only this time, the player had to jump on the bandage on his head three times) he explodes too, horrifying and again infuriating Apprentice. He shrugs it off, and declares Tin will never be saved anyways, before a portal opens up inside the lair, and drags both Apprentice and Tin (still locked up in the cage) behind him through it, taking them to Toyland in Food Orb. Evil Spider, Emptyness, Evil Micko, and a single lone Evil Zombie jump through to find Apprentice, and then Tin, but not as important. In All-Star Orb 12, the heroes return to the dark lair via a portal sent by Mecha Donut, in the same room they fought Squeaky in, where the Apprentice has been waiting for them. He shows off his "Upgraded creation", Nighty the Dragon that comes through a large portal through the ground, which he found in Nightmare Orb 0 to fight the heroes and finish them off, while he retreats through the same portal. The lair turns into a battlefield, as Nighty starts blasting more powerful flames and spitting darker lava onto the ground, and Nighty is soon joined by Spike spiders, the Nightmare Orb Kraken's arms, a Greenboy minion, Trident Pumpkins, Egyptian Donut minions, Poison Goombas, Storm Cloud monsters, a Wormy from Revenge Orb, and Golden Eye monsters from Nightmare Orb 0 as allies, ALL sent by Mecha Donut to aid Nighty. They are all soon defeated, and Mecha Donut sends the heroes out of the lair via another portal to somewhere in Dream Orb (Most likely the Abandoned Jungle).